That Bench
by Mikiam JoY
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah bangku taman... * A Kyumin FF by Mikian JoY * YAOI * Oneshot *


_Title : That Bench_

_Cast : Kyumin, slight!Yunjae_

_Warning : OS, YAOI, Abal, Gaje, Typos_

_._

_._

Happy Reading

.

.

"Yak..yak..yak..AWAAAASSS..! Aaaaaaaaa...!"

Duagh.

Gdubrak.

"Aww...aiiiissshh...dasar sepeda bodoh..bodoh..bodoh.."

Sungmin menendang-nendang sepeda pink barunya dengan brutal setelah sebelumnya menabrak sebuah bangku kayu dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk seluruh pakaiannya bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kotoran dan debu yang menempel saat dia terjatuh tadi. Sesekali Sungmin mengecek kalau-kalau ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Sungmin..apa yang terjadi?"

Tuan Jung terlihat berlari menghampiri Sungmin dengan panik. Sapu gagang panjangnya dilempar ke sembarang arah.

"Haraboeji..aku terjatuh~"

"Oeh?kok bisa?"

"Ini gara-gara Appa dan sepeda bodoh ini. Kau tahu ? Aku ini minta dibelikan mobil. Mobil, Haraboeji, mobil. Yang rodanya empat. Tapi kenapa Appa malah membelikanku benda roda dua ini? Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa naik sepeda. Huh. Jadi ya begini, aku tejatuh dan menabrak bangku bodoh ini."

Jduagh.

Krek.

"Eh? Waaaaa..."

Sungmin mendekati bangku yang baru saja bernasib sama dengan sepedanya. Ditendang dengan brutal. Dan salahkan saja Sungmin dan sabuk hitam taekwondonya, bangku kayu malang itu malah retak di bagian tengahnya. Benda itu kini terlihat semakin rapuh saja.

"Haraboeji, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Bagaimana ini?"

Sungmin menatap penuh penyesalan Tuan Jung yang balik menatapnya geli. Bagaimana tidak geli? Pemandangan wajah imut Sungmin yang berubah ekspresi begitu cepatnya benar-benar membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kencang. Wajah kesal Sungmin tadi sudah berganti dengan wajah takut-takut. Wajar saja Sungmin takut. Sungmin mengenal Tuan Jung sebagai pemilik taman indah ini. Taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya ini memang sangat sering ia kunjungi di sore hari seperti sekarang. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin mengenal baik Tuan Jung yang juga hampir selalu ada saat Sungmin kemari. Walaupun sebenarnya taman ini bukanlah milik Tuan Jung. Taman ini bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. Tuan Jung hanyalah orang yang peduli dengan taman yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan indahnya. Makanya sejak lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya sejak Tuan Jung pensiun di usia tuanya, beliau memutuskan untuk merawat taman ini. Jadilah taman ini seindah sekarang dengan ketelatenan Tuan Jung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungminnie. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Bangku ini memang sudah tua."

"Tapi.. tetap saja. " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sengaja, "ini kan tempat favorit Haraboeji di taman ini. Dan aku sudah merusaknya."

"Ha..ha..ha..gwenchana. Tidak kau tendang pun bangku itu sudah pasti akan rusak. Nah sekarang," Tuan Jung membenarkan posisi sepeda Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih tergeletak tak berdaya, "kau pulanglah. Minta Oemma-mu memeriksa tubuhmu. Siapa tahu ada luka serius."

Baru saja Sungmin ingin menyahut, Tuan Jung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap bangku kayu itu dan berkata, "Ah..sepertinya memang sudah waktunya aku harus membongkar bangku ini."

Tuan Jung pun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan sepeda pink baru bodohnya.

.

*KyuMin*

.

"Noona..apa kau masih lama? Aku sudah hampir mati bosan menunggumu."

_"Sabar sedikit, BabyKyu. Rambutku sedang dikeringkan. Lagipula, belum pernah ada orang yang mati karena bosan. Kau jalan-jalan saja dulu. Atau..mmm..ah ke game centre. "_

"Aku sudah menghabiskan 100ribu bermain di tempat itu, Noona. Ku beri waktu setengah jam. Kalau belum siap juga, aku akan pulang. Dan kau silakan naik taksi saja."

Pip.

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Ahra. Ini sudah kali ke lima Kyuhyun berjalan melewati blok ini. Sepertinya semua toko di kawasan ini sudah Kyuhyun singgahi. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan seluruh persediaan uang sakunya di game centre. Tapi Noona-nya yang menyebalkan itu masih belum selesai juga dari acara ber-salon ria. Kyuhyun menyesali kebodohannya yang terbujuk rayuan Ahra untuk menemaninya ke salon sepulang sekolah tadi siang. Inginnya Kyuhyun pulang saja, tapi hari yang sudah mulai gelap membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega meninggalkan Ahra. Kan bahaya kalau seorang yeoja berkeliaran malam-malam sendirian. Walau bagaimanapun Ahra adalah Noona satu-satunya yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

Kruk..kruk.

"Huh..aku lapar sekali. Tapi aku tidak punya uang. Apa aku menemui Noona saja untuk meminta uang? Ah..andwea. Bisa habis aku digerayangi yeoja-yeoja centil pegawai salon disana. Andwea..andwea."

Kyuhyun yang sibuk bermonolog tak menyadari langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauh dari padatnya pertokoan. Wangi bunga yang menyapa hidungnya membuat pikiran Kyuhyun sedikit rileks dan sedikit, hanya sedikit ya, melupakan kekesalannya pada sang Noona. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah memasuki areal sebuah taman kecil yang indah. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman ini. Kebetulan di bawah pohon paling besar disini ada sebuah bangku kayu yang kosong. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju bangku itu, sebelum ada orang lain yang mendudukinya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu ada taman seindah ini ya? Kyuhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk datang ke taman ini di siang hari. Pasti bunga berwarna-warni ini terlihat semakin indah di bawah sinar matahari.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kayu yang sudah diincarnya tadi. Namja itu memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah di bangku tersebut. Toh disini tidak begitu ramai, jadi kecil kemungkinan ada orang yang akan melarang Kyuhyun. Syukur-syukur Kyuhyun bisa tidur sebentar selagi menunggu Ahra selesai. Atau-

Krek.

Bragh.

"Huaaaa...!"

Gubragh.

-kyuhyun terjatuh berguling-guling setelah bangku yang belum satu menit direbahinya itu patah.

"Aww...Awww..."

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa sakit disana sini. Ya Tuhan, apa dosa Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Kenapa hari ini sial sekali? Menemani Noona-nya yang menyebalkan hingga kelaparan dan sekarang bahkan sebuah bangku taman pun tak mau bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun. Semua gara-gara Noona-nya.

"Ishh.. Noona, awas saja kau. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

Kyuhyun meringis kecil menyadari ada sebuah luka goresan yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah di lengannya. Perih sekali. Belum lagi sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Semua ini gara-gara Noona-nya. Masih dengan penuh kekesalan Kyuhyun meniup-niup luka yang melintang panjang itu

"Dan lagi..siapa sih orang bodoh yang membiarkan bangku rusak seperti ini masih ada disini? Paling tidak dipasang pemeberitahuan kek, biar orang tidak bersalah sepertiku tidak terjebak. Huh.. Aww..sakiit."

Drrt..drrt..drrt..

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar teratur menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa si penelpon.

"Noona..kita pulang sekarang! Aku tidak peduli rambutmu masih basah kek. Masih berbuih kek. Pokoknya kita pulang. Kau tunggu disana."

Dengan terseok-seok karena kakinya yang mungkin saja terkilir, hei sakit tahu, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan taman indah yang tak lagi indah itu.

.

*KyuMin*

.

"Yosh..semangat Lee Sungmin. Kau pasti bisa."

Sungmin meletakkan balok-balok kayu dan alat-alat beraneka ragam di depan bangku yang tempo hari ditendangnya hingga retak. Sungmin sedikit heran dengan bangku yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Perasaan kemarin tidak separah ini hasil tendangan Sungmin, kenapa sekarang makin random begini bentuknya? Entahlah. Sungmin mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Sungmin hanya ingin fokus pada tujuannya datang kemari pagi-pagi sekali. Sungmin ingin membuat bangku kayu baru sebagai pengganti yang dirusaknya. Hei, Sungmin tidak sedang becanda lho. Imut-imut begini Sungmin kan mulititalenta. Sebagai 'tukang' adalah salah satunya. Eyy..sudahlah jangan diingat lagi tentang ketidakbisaannya naik sepeda.

Sungmin benar-benar sudah mantap dengan niatnya. Lihat saja semua persiapannya. Alat dan bahan yang lebih dari lengkap. Sepatu boot, celana pendek, kaos yang nyaman, dan apron pink milik Oemmanya,sudah melekat pas di tubuh Sungmin. Jangan tanyakan pada author kenapa Sungmin memakai apron, tanya saja langsung kepada Sungmin. Bahkan rambutnya yang biasanya bergerak liar di dahinya, diikatnya ke belakang.

_"Di bangku ini lah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan istriku, Sungmin-ah. Dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Makanya aku ingin terus menjaga bangku ini. Siapa tahu akan ada pasangan lain yang berjodoh seperti kami karena bertemu disini."_

Kalau bukan karena kata-kata Tuan Jung saat itu, Sungmin pasti lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di rumah. Minggu pagi adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk bergulung di tempat tidurmu, bukan?

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sungmin segera memulai pekerjaannya. Sungmin pastikan 5 jam..ah tidak tidak, 3 jam dari sekarang sebuah bangku baru sudah akan berdiri tegak disana.

"FIGHTING..."

-tiga jam kemudian-

"Selesaaaiii..."

Sungmin memoleskan tetesan cat putih terakhirnya di bangku yang telah selesai dibuatnya. Senyum kebanggaan terus bertengger di wajahnya. Pasti Tuan Jung akan senang melihat bangku kesayangannya yang rusak sudah terganti. Sebuah bangku baru yang terlihat kokoh sudah menggantikan rongsokan kayu sebelumnya. Warna putihnya terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Kau memang hebat, Lee Sungmin. *ya ealah, Sungmin gitu loh!*

"Ah aku tidak sabar menunjukkan pada Haraboeji mahakaryaku ini. Nah sekarang tinggal menunggu cat nya kering," Sungmin melirik jam tangannya sekilas, "Makan siang masih lama. Aku beristirahat saja dulu disini. Sekalian menjaga supaya tidak ada yang menduduki bangku ini."

Setelah mebereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya, Sungmin mendudukkan diri di rerumputan sambil bersandar di batang pohon besar disana. Daunnya yang lebat melindungi Sungmin dari sinar matahari yang mulai terik. Angin musim semi yang sepoi-sepoi menyejukkan tubuh Sungmin yang berpeluh. Entah karena telalu kelelahan atau pun terbuai oleh angin, perlahan tapi pasti mata Sungmin mulai mengantuk. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin tertarik ke alam mimpi. Jaljayo, Lee Sungmin.

.

*KyuMin*

.

Ctak..ctak..

"Ayo..ayo..mati kau..mati kau.."

Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisi kaset-kaset game koleksinya. Siang ini Kyuhyun dan Minho sudah berjanji akan ke rumah Changmin untuk bermain game. Di tangannya tergenggam manis PSP yang menyuarakan pertempuran yang diselingi seruan-seruan Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Huh dasar Kyuhyun, sedang berjalan masih saja bermain PSP. Nanti nabrak orang lho.

"Hei..lihat-lihat kalau jalan."

"Ah..mianhae ahjumma..mianhae.."

Tuh kan..betul kan.

_"Game Over..Game Over..Game Over.."_

Kyuhyun menatap berang layar PSP-nya. Dia kalah. Sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu janjian Kyuhyun dan Minho. Itu artinya masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi Minho akan tiba. Karena tadi tepat saat Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, Minho mengirim pesan kalau dia akan terlambat 30 menit karena harus menemani Oemma-nya dulu.

"Hah..panas sekali sih.."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh selama menunggu Minho datang. Dan pilihan Kyuhyun jatuh pada sebuah taman yang sebenarnya meninggalkan luka pahit di hati Kyuhyun –Kyuhyun lebay-. Dan juga meninggalkan bekas luka di lengan mulusnya yang tidak lagi mulus. Tapi ingatan akan kokohnya pohon besar yang ada disana terlalu mengooda di hari sepanas ini. Setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa berteduh disana.

"Eh..sudah ada bangku baru? Cepat sekali."

Pandangan Kyuhyun terkunci pada sebuah bangku putih yang telah menggantikan bangku rongsokan penyebab luka hati dan luka lengannya. Bangku tepat di bawah pohon besar itu. Tak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun menduduki bangku itu dan mulai bertempur lagi dengan PSP-nya.

.

*KyuMin*

.

Ctak..ctak..

Duagh..Duar..

Ctak..Duar..

Ctak..Duar..

"Urrgghh..Oemma, berisik. Aku masih mengantuk."

Sungmin menggeliat kecil saat dirinya terlempar dari dunia mimpi dan disambut suara berisik ntah apa itu. Namja imut itu semakin merapatkan matanya karena silaunya cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"YAK..KENAPA KALAH-KALAH TERUS?!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Sungmin terlonjak dan membelalak lebar. Sungmin menggosok-gosok matanya sambil menguap. Eh..Sungmin ketiduran di taman. Pantas saja punggungnya terasa pegal, ternyata Sungmin tidur sambil bersandar di pohon yang keras ini.

"Choi Minho itu..kemana sih? Kenapa tidak datang-datang juga? Isshh..ponselnya tidak aktif lagi."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya ke arah asal suara. Seorang namja duduk di bangku buatannya. Posisi namja itu yang membelakangi Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tidak dapat melihat wajah sang namja yang kelihatannya sedang kesal itu. Namja itu memakai kaos berwarna biru gelap dan celana hitam. Rambut gurita gorengnya, ah maksudnya ikal coklatnya terlihat berantakan diterpa angin. Dari siluet yang dilihat Sungmin, sepertinya namja itu tampan. Tapi sepertinya namja itu juga tidak ramah. Yah, apa peduli Sungmin dengan namja itu. Yang terpenting adalah bangku yang baru saja dibuat dan dicatnya sepenuh hati itu sudah bisa dinikmati.

Tunggu dulu..sepertinya ada yang terlupa oleh Sungmin.

"Kyaaaa...berdiriiiii..!"

Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu Sungmin melompat dan menghampiri namja ikal itu. Malah kini Sungmin sudah menarik-narik lengannya agar berdiri.

"Yak..apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau cepat berdiri dari bangku itu."

Kyuhyun tetap bertahan pada posisinya saat seseorang yang entah muncul darimana tiba-tiba menarik-narik lengannya supaya berdiri. Hei, memangnya ini bangkunya? Ini kan bangku umum.

"Oi..kalau kau mau duduk disini juga, aku tidak masalah kok berbagi denganmu. Bangku ini lebih dari cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Aish..bukan itu. Bangku itu..hh..hh..bangku itu cat-nya belum kering, pabbo."

"Ooh, aku pik- APA?!"

Sungmin menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang maha dahsyat. Sementara Kyuhyun spontan berdiri dan berputar-putar untuk bisa melihat pakaiannya yang kini sudah dipenuhi cat putih dengan pola garis-garis.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi, Agashi? Aish..bajuku jadi begini kan." Kyuhyun memuntahkan seluruh emosinya pada orang di depannya ini. Sementara yang dimaksud sudah tertunduk takut.

"Mianhae, aku tadi berniat untuk menungguinya sampai kering. Tapi ternyata aku ketiduran. Habisnya aku capek sekali membuat dan mengecat bangku ini. Jadi.. Chankaman.. kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

Sungmin menatap namja di hadapannya yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Memangnya aku memanggilmu apa? Agashi?"

"Yak..enak saja kau memanggilku Agashi..!"

Lho? Memangnya ada yang salah? Pikir Kyuhyun heran. Lebih heran lagi saat orang tersebut terlihat begitu emosi dengan panggilan itu. Apa dia mau dipanggil ahjumma saja? Dilihat dari wajahnya sih dia belum setua itu. Malah mungkin lebih muda dari Kyuhyun. Rambut dikucir, apron pink –yang benar saja di taman memakai apron-, kulit putih bersih, bibir plum yang bentuknya begitu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, apa yang salah dengan panggilan Agashi? Gadis ini sebenarnya sangat cantik kalau saja mata bulat indahnya tidak melototot seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini namja, Pabbo..!"

"Hah? Ha..ha..ha..kau becanda ya? Mana ada namja yang memakai apron pink sepertimu Agashi. Dan ini, " Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai kuncir rambut Sungmin yang mencuat, namun tentu saja langsung ditepis Sungmin, "rambut seperti ini tidak cocok berada di kepala namja."

"Diam kau, rambut gurita goreng."

Sungmin melepas apronnya. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuh Sungmin yang sedari tadi tertutupi. Benar..dia laki-laki. Dadanya rata.

"Aiish..tidak penting bagiku kau itu nama atau yeoja. Yang penting sekarang kau harus ganti rugi padaku. Lihat bajuku ini, jadi jelek begini. Ini baju mahal. Semua gara-gara bangku sialanmu."

Duagh..

"Yak..jangan tendang-tendang, pabbo. Kau tidak tahu ya bagaimana susahnya membuat bangku ini, oeh?"

"Tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Yang penting kau harus ganti rugi. Sebentar lagi temanku akan datang dan aku tidak mungkin pergi dengannya dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Salah sendiri kenapa kau tidak mengecek bangkunya sebelum duduk. Kau pantas mendapatkan itu. Karena kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Oi..agashi-

-"jangan panggil aku agashi!"-

-kau sendiri tadi yang bilang kan kalau kau ketiduran disaat kau seharusnya menjaga bangku ini sampai catnya kering. Kalau kau bisa menjaga dengan baik, pasti aku akan tehindar dari cat konyol ini. Sudah jelas kan siapa yang salah disini. Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

"Aku tidak mau karena aku tidak salah."

"Isshh..kenapa ada orang menyebalkan seperti dirimu hah?"

"Kau yang menyebalkan."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"..."

"..."

"Sungminnie.."

"APA?! Eh..haraboeji~~"

"Cih..mengaku namja, tetapi lihat kelakuannya itu."

"Aku dengar itu, rambut gurita. Haraboeji, lihatlah apa yang baru ku buat."

"Wah..apa aku tidak salah lihat. Ini bangku baru?"

Tuan Jung mendekati bangku putih yang menjadi sumber kegaduhan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tangannya mengelus pelan permukaan bangku sehingga tertinggal sedikit cat di kulitnya.

"Apa kau yang membuatnya, Sungmin-ah?"

"Ne.." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk cepat, "tapi tidak sebagus bangku yang lama."

"Ah..seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Karena aku juga sebenarnya sudah menempah yang baru. Tapi karena sudah ada, aku akan membatalkannya saja."

"Choenma, Haraboeji. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membuat bangku itu retak kemarin. Tapi omong-omong, tadi saat aku datang kenapa bangkunya hancur ya? Padahal kan saat aku tendang kemarin tidak sebegitu parah."

"Benarkah? Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin ada orang yang mendudukinya, dan terjatuh?"

"Omona..kasihan sekali orang itu."

"Chogiyo..."

Sungmin dan Tuan Jung menoleh serentak ke arah namja yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

"Ya, anak muda. Ah, apa kau temannya Sungmin?"

"Sungmin nugu?" / "Aniya..!"

"Jadi namamu Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap tidak berminat pada Sungmin yang mendelik padanya. Kenapa ada namja seimut ini? Fokus, Cho Kyuhyuh, fokus, "Itu Tuan..."

"Panggil haraboeji saja, seperti Sungmin. Namamu siapa, anak muda?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, haraboeji. Apakah kalain sedang membicarakn bangku reyot yang sebelumnya ada disini?"

"Betul, Kyuhyun-ah. Itu bangku yang ditabrak Sungmin dan ditendangnya sampai retak. Dan Sungmin sudah berbaik hati membuatkan yang baru?"

"Sampai retak?"

Baik Tuan Jung dan Sungmin menngangguk menganggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi...GARA-GARA KAU YA AKU TERJATUH SAAT DUDUK DI BANGKU ITU."

Oh..oh..oh..Cho Kyuhyun mengamuk. Dan Sungmin dengan sigap berlindung di balik tubuh Tuan Jung seolah memohon perlindungan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Jujur, kali ini Sungmin takut melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya benar-benar emosi.

"Benar. Aku terjatuh saat duduk di bangku yang kau tendang sampai retak itu. Bangku itu hancur berkeping-keping dan aku terguling-guling. Aku sampai luka begini. Lihat ini.." Kyuhyun menunjukkan lukanya yang mulai mengering kepada Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menciut, namun bayangan Kyuhyun yang jatuh terguling-guling malah membuatnya tertawa kencang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH..."

"Yak..kenapa kau malah tertawa, oeh? Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun."

Tuan Jung tersenyum kecil melihat pertengakaran dua namja di hadapannya ini. Seketika kenangan berpuluh tahun silam berputar di otaknya. Kenangan yang juga terjadi tepat di tempat ini.

_"Hei..beruang besar.."_

_"Yunho. Namaku Jung Yunho, Jae."_

_"Aku tidak bertanya, bodoh. Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun. Lihatlah lututku jadi berdarah seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak berlari sembarangan dan menabrakku, aku pasti tidak akan terjatuh. Hiks, sakit. Eh tapi, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"_

_"Aku hanya menebak. Apa tebakanku benar?"_

_"Ne..namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."_

_"Ah..mungkin kita berjodoh. Baiklah, Jaejoongie, aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh."_

Di tempat inilah pertama kali dia bertemu dengan istrinya -apa bisa disebut istri jika dia juga namja?-. Dan dia harus segera memperkenalkan kedua namja yang masih asik beradu mulut ini pada Boojae-nya. Pasti Jaejoong akan senang mengetahui akan ada pasangan lain yang dipersatukan melalui bangku ini, meski bukan lagi bangku yang sama. Meskipun terlalu cepat untuk berpikir sepert itu, tapi Tuan Jung yakin kedua namja ini akan berakhir seperti dia dan istrinya. Dan Jaejoong juga pasti setuju dengan pendapatnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu tangan takdir yang bekerja kepada mereka berdua.

"Anak-anak...apakah kalian mau makan siang di rumahku? Masakan istriku sangat lezat lho~"

"Jinjja? Aku mau, Haraboeji. Aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengan Jung halmoeni. Tapi..kenapa ajak-ajak si rambut gurita ini sih?"

"Diam kau, cerewet. Aku juga tidak mau, asal kau tahu. Lebih baik aku bermain game saja."

"Ah..benarkah kau tidak mau, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku kecewa mendengarnya.."

"Eh..bukan itu maksudku, Haraboeji. Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku untuk bermain PS di rumahnya. Nih aku sudah bawa banyak kasetnya."

"Di rumahku juga ada PS, kaujuga bisa bermain disana. Dan kalau mau, kau bisa mengundang teman-temanmu ke rumahku. Aku yakin istriku idak akan kehabisan stok makanan. Ayo."

Kyuhyun terlihat mempertimbangkan penawaran Tuan Jung. Benar juga, perut Kyuhyun sudah mulai keroncongan dan Minho juga tidak ada kabar beritanya. Lebih baik menerima tawaran menarik ini. Main game di rumah Changmin kan bisa kapan-kapan lagi. Lagipula..urusan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin belum selesai.

"Yaaaa...rambut gurita, kau mau ikut atau tidak? Palliwa.."

"Isshhh.. Haraboeji..tunggu aku.."

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menyusul Sungmin dan Tuan Jung yang sudah beberapa meter meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan bangku kayu putih itu.

.

.

END

.

Iya aku tahu ini gaje.. iya aku juga tahu ini banyak typo. Tapi bagaimana ya? Ide tiba-tiba muncul pas habis sholat isya tadi. Jadinya ya ngebut ngetiknya. Hehehehe.. *reader:gak tanya*

Dan sekarang udanh jam dua pagi. Aku tidur dulu ya~~

Buat yang terlanjur baca, mohon kritik dan sarannya..^^, *yawn*


End file.
